The Will of Time
by ZanpaktosInLove
Summary: Harry has died and the Wizarding World is in shambles. How does a letter from Dumbledore, a blast to the past, and a will to two souls of an old man’s diary connect? Read and find out!
1. Prologue

PSL: This is a piece of work done in dedication to the Harry Potter fandom for the shippers of Hermione/Remus in love. Hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoy writing.

Summary: Harry has died and the Wizarding World is in shambles. How does a letter from Dumbledore, a blast to the past, and a will to two souls of an old man's diary connect? Read and find out!

Prologue

A sky under a blanket of beautiful ebony, scored away by angry flashes of light. Curses, hexes, jinxes, and shields bounding throughout the night. Screams of pain and the thumps of giants footsteps hitting the ground with a thunderous roar. The horns of the merpeople roaring through the skies calling their warriors to battle the deadly beasts of the dark forces.

Chocolate eyes skitted from side to side as they looked for any oncoming attackers. The Death Eater's had gained many allies in those who had been wronged by the ministry. Vampires, Giants, Werewolves and more had joined the Dark Side. All but one, Remus Lupin who she saw fall to the ground as he was struck by a slicing hex which she cast the counter for.

Standing in front of him as he recovered quickly due to his lycanthropy, she smiled as she felt him hug her lightly from behind his soft tenor whispering in her ear.

"Thank you for the help, Hermione."

"Your welcome, Remus."

She looked into his blue mixed with amber eyes and said, "Good Luck out there…this could be the end for us."

With that she kissed his cheek and charged off into the battle to help her friends.

As she ran she saw the battle between Harry and Voldemort in full flight. Seeing her friend Ginny fall next to her brother, both of them dead their eyes left open with a look of determination. Heroes that's what they had been and she left them for the moment rushing to Harry as some of the last of the Death Eaters fell.

The time for pain wasn't now…Harry needed her…the Order needed her…Remus, Remus Lupin needed her. She furiously rushed through the battle dodging many curses in the process. Hit with a Crucio she fell to the ground and her world shrouded in pain went black.

Only days later she awoke to find that they were hiding in the walls of Hogwarts. The castle lay in ruin as they powers of darkness overcame the light. The world of magic destroyed by the half-blood tyrant had completed his mission. The world was his and now with only three order members still alive, Hermione, Remus, and Severus.

She now faced a world with no family, all her friends gone, and her home destroyed. Her hopes and dreams torn from her as she was kept within the walls. Remus and Severus suffocating her for her 'safety' which had ticked her off quite a bit.

Hermione turned her eyes to the portrait of Albus Dumbledore and sighed. Her eyes misted by her tears as she lost her loved ones in a matter of moments. Harry was dead…her brothers and sister were dead. She cried silently not acknowledging either of the men in the room who watched her sadly. They had lost much but, neither of them could relate to the fact that she had been dragged into this blindly all because she had been a friend, of Harry Potter.

Remus watched her his heart wrenching at the sight. She reminded him so much of his love…his love Harmony Snape. He turned to see Severus giving her the same look. He knew that Severus had always adored Hermione, she was young, lively, mature, intelligent, and strong. Just like his sister had been. For so long both had to live with the fact that she had been ripped from them by fate. The Dark Lord had taken her life to make an example of what happened to those who denied him.

He smiled remembering how all who had doubted her true colors before she was killed in front of Hogwarts. They had seen the horrific death of a brave girl who was true to her house and even more true to her heart. They had banned together and helped Albus Dumbledore form the original Order of the Phoenix.

Severus stood up and looked at Remus before saying to Hermione, "We have to leave to receive Dumbledore's will. You will stay inside…right?"

His dark eyes piercing the young woman's as she glared at him annoyed.

"What the hell is the point in saying that?!" Her brown eyes dulled from being trapped for so long, "I've got nowhere to go! I step one foot outside these rooms and I'm dead for sure…do you honestly think I would be that stupid!"

Severus rolled his eyes as he looked to Remus. They recalled a time when the young woman had said the same exact thing before and ended up in a nest of Death Eaters. She had been kept alive because she was a way to get through Potter's defenses but, luckily Lupin found her in her cell and escaped with her.

Remus sheepishly looked from Hermione to Severus knowing if he said the wrong thing she would certainly hurt someone. She had become rather restless and so did his best to keep her calm and collected. She was no woman to be caged like an animal.

He smiled and said to Severus, "Relax Severus, Hermione is much more mature than she had been at the time. She had gone out with Dumbledore's reluctant permission to visit her family. How was she to know that she would be taken. Let us take our leave and return with due haste, that way we can come home to our companion sooner."

He almost blushed as Hermione smiled brightly at him while sticking her tongue out at Severus. Chuckling at the older man's rather childish huffing, he pulled him out the door and said, "Good Day Hermione. I'll be back as soon as possible."

With that the two men left heading towards the ministry. The Dark Lord had won but, the ministry was still in somewhat decent hands so the wills of Dumbledore and Harry Potter were left untouched. This is where the were heading…to retrieve the items and contracts of the wills for their group as they were summoned by both wills. Hermione the ministry knew was being kept hidden by the pair and so had no qualms in giving them the items in her place knowing, she would receive them.


	2. The Argument, Hermione's Missing

PSL: I just wanted to thank my two reviewers of this story:LK-HoGwArTs-hEaDgIrL and

angelically-devilish for taking the time to put in their input to my story. I appreciate when people take the time to read and review my stories as it can help me to improve or stay inspired.

Thank you both very much!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter in anyway, only the plot of this story is mine. If I did Remus and Hermione would be together and Tonks would make Severus lighten up and Molly would be normal.

_____________________________________________________________________________

Chapter One: The Argument, Hermione's Missing!

Severus and Remus looked up into the building hidden amongst the Muggles. The Ministry of Magic, here they would receive the wills of both of Harry Potter and Albus Dumbledore. They both had left something to the two. Harry to Remus and Hermione and, Dumbledore to Severus and Remus. What neither of them expected was the piece of Dumbledore's will left to Hermione Granger. A letter…a single letter. The men at the Ministry said the letter was for her eyes only and the will they had inherited stated the same thing.

Severus feeling responsible for the girl's safety in the world filled with chaos outside the walls of Hogwarts. Voldemort was in hiding for now recovering from the final battle but, after that Miss Granger would be his main target. She had thwarted him just as many times as his own sister Harmony had. Severus didn't want to see her die that way; she was too important to the cause to die yet. The two foolish friends of hers already got themselves killed. The Wizarding World couldn't lose her too…she was their last hope.

Remus was on the side of Hermione's privacy…yes there may be some very important information in the letter but, if it concerned them. He trusted Hermione would tell them. If it was a message solely for her then it was her business to tell whomever she chose. He admired her for her intelligence and her sense of independence. She was an adult and therefore she should be treated as such.

Reaching forward Remus turned the knob of the door to Hermione's chambers and walked inside.

"Hermione?" He stepped into the room with Severus behind him.

Severus looked in the main room and didn't see the young witch which set off alarms in his mind. He raced to the bedroom and couldn't find her there and so he entered the kitchen but, she wasn't there either.

"Miss Granger! Hermione come out at once!" Severus looked around furiously and then set off towards the bathroom. She wasn't answering…surely she wouldn't have drowned herself would she? Slamming the door open he revealed a towel wrapped and irate Hermione Granger.

"Severus Tobias Snape! Get the Hell out of my bathroom before I hex you into oblivion!" Her face red in embarrassment as well as fury. No one should ever enter a lady's bathroom without first knocking on the door. 'How dare he th-that insufferable git!'

Remus growled mentally at the wary spy's stupidity and pulled him from the room roughly before slamming the door. He whipped around and looked at Snape infuriated by his stupidity.

"Severus, what the Hell were you Thinking?!" His blue eyes were touched lightly with a bit of gold. His voice rough with an angry growl. "If you had knocked she probably would have heard you. She probably made the door soundproof from the outside only to alert her when someone knocks…she Is a witch you realize?"

His fists clenching and unclenching as he tried to restrain himself from hitting the poor fool. He had only been concerned…in fact he had done that to Harmony his sister who had reacted much like Hermione just did.

He shook his head and chuckled lightly, "So much like Harmony it's frightening." His eyes paled to a dark blue with sorrow. She had been ripped from him so long ago he couldn't help but still feel his heart wrench when he thought of her. She had loved him…she had accepted him and loved him despite all his faults. His jealousy, his friends torturing her brother, even him making fun of her before he had gotten to know her.

Severus' grin was slightly strained. 'You have no idea…which is why I want that note so she doesn't go there to die.' His dark eyes trailed over to the furious woman in the bedroom doorway. He subconsciously cringed, as he saw the twitch in her hand…whenever that happened it meant she was reaching for her wand.

Hermione's brown eyes trailed from the nervous Severus to the sad Remus. Seeing Remus in such a state made her frown and she went to him ignoring Severus for the moment. "Remus, what's wrong?"

"Nothing Hermione, just reminiscing about an old friend." He smiled gently. 'Same old Hermione, always worried about everyone but herself'

"Hermione, here." Remus said handing her a letter. Hermione looked at it quizzically before opening her door and entering her room. They both could hear her place charms and wards on her door. Finally the lock clicked and Severus turned towards Remus hands in the air his voice strained.

"You don't know what you've just done!" His eyes flashing dangerously as he looked to the door. He wrung his hands as he began to mutter gibberish Remus unable to understand the man's insane mutterings finally called out.

"Severus, what the hell is wrong with you?!" His blue eyes confused and slightly annoyed as the man could feel a headache coming on. He rubbed his temples and sighed as he waited for the dark haired man to explain his outburst in a suitable manner.

~ In Hermione's Room ~

She sat on her bed thumbing along the seal of the envelope. She sighed and said to herself,

"Well if Dumbledore left it for me it must be important." She gingerly opened the letter the message was general but very clear…he wanted her to change time.

_Dear Ms. Granger,_

_If you are reading this than I am dead and as I fear so is Harry. I know that by now you have lost much in this war. Your family, friends, and even a bit of yourself along the way. I must ask you to complete an important and significant task._

_Change history, go back to the days of the Marauders and become close. Save the Potter's lives and do whatever you can to prevent the students from falling into Voldemort's clutches._

_I know that by asking this of you I am asking a lot and if you do not wish to do so merely say it aloud and this task will be set for another. I truly hope you do consider though, I would not dare ask this of you if I thought you were incapable of completing the task assigned._

_Know that if you do accept this…you will sacrifice everything you know. Your friends, the Order, and of course Remus…yes I know of your feelings for him and so I asked you to go back in time. If anyone can give him happiness it's you. Also, be prepared for whatever may occur. You may die there or you may come back to a world in which those you love will not even recognize you._

_If you choose to go your alibi will be that your name is Harmony Melodious Snape. You shall be the twin sibling and harmless rival of Severus Snape. You will of course stay in Gryffindor as that is the house in which you truly belong. You are the same Snape yes, the one who created the Wolfsbane Potion, beware of who you tell your secret. Severus, Minerva, Poppy, and myself will know the truth but, since Severus is of age he will be your guardian and none would be the wiser since his parents are already deceased. The forms are in the office of my younger self._

_Be careful Ms. Snape and may those of the other realms watch over you with kind eyes._

_Please make due haste with your decision._

_Pleadingly Hopeful,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

She looked up at the mantle above her bedroom fireplace three photos sat upon the wooden surface. One in a gold frame the 'Golden Trio' sat under the shade of the Whomping Willow tree. After their third year the tree seemed less volatile towards them and remained calm when they sat under her branches. Ron was smiling his mouth stuffed full with chocolate frogs. Harry was smiling and waving at the camera with Snuffles sitting next to him. There on the other side of Mr. Snuffles she, herself sat with a book as she glanced at the camera out of the corner of her eye.

The second frame was a picture of her and Remus in the library. She was laying back against his as the were laughing, the were reading a book together in the Black Library where no one else seemed to bother the two bookworms. It was in the center as it was her favorite photo. She smiled fondly as she watched herself look up and nuzzle his chin as he read a passage aloud only to laugh as he looked down and tapped her nose before pretending to bite her cheek.

The third photo was a picture of her and her Slytherin friends and her parents. Severus was in the middle with her sitting in front of him on the steps in between Draco and Blaise. They were smiling as Hermione held up Bunny ears behind their heads. Her mother Anne and her father Jared stood behind Severus with big smiles on their faces. Severus had been good friends with her parents for years and when they found out she was a witch he was named her Godfather alongside Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini.

She sniffled and said to the note, "Give me a few minutes and I will tell you the answers you seek."

She walked into the living room and sat down across from Severus her eyes filled with tears of uncertainty. Her brown eyes not looking into the eyes of Remus Lupin. She couldn't bear to make the choice to leave him if she saw him. If she was too leave she would have to do it when he wasn't around. Otherwise, her resolve would evaporate into nothing. After Remus left the room and whispered upset, "What should I do Sev?"

Severus opened his arms and said, "You will be the greatest sister I have ever known. I have protected you here and there it will be up to you to make history." He pulled her into his arms and said, "I will not be the man you know now but, just remember it doesn't mean I will love you any less." His black eyes glinted with mischief, "If I remember correctly…my sister was in love with a certain Marauder with a furry little problem once a month. She had made him feel better with a joke of 'Wolfmen are just like women…they turn into monsters once a month for a coupe a days and then go back to normal. No harm done."

Hermione opened her teary eyes while letting out a painful laugh, "Yeah that sounds like something I'd say. Funny but completely logical. That's me the bookworm." She nodded her head while snickering a bit and looked back up at him she continued. "I will leave tonight after he leaves. I can't bare to leave without not saying goodbye somehow."

The dark haired man hmm'd understanding her meaning. All she knew could be different if she came back after her mission. Her family and best friends might never come back or ever know her name, Remus might never love her or he may hate her for leaving him in the first place. She would be alone in a new world with none of her friends to lean on. Patting her hand, he turned to the door and yelled out, "Remus! Come on back in her we're done."

Three moments later the sandy-haired man entered the room looking between the two before asking, "Is everything okay in here?" His blue eyes warm and concerned for the young woman before him. He sat beside her and said, "You feeling alright Hermione?" He watched her glance at Severus and back to him. He felt hurt that she was hiding something from him but, if she felt the need to do so…he would respect that.

Hermione smiled and said, "Yeah I'm alright now. Just got a little upset about something in Dumbledore's letter for me is all." Remus nodded understandingly. The man probably trusted her with a lot of information she was asked to keep between her and Snape only. It was probably upsetting her to keep it from her friends but, she had no choice.

They had dinner courtesy of Remus who had learned to make some excellent foods with the simplest recipes. He made Hermione's favorite, marinated steak, and mashed potatoes. The sauce was of an Italian origin very sweet and yet not to the point of bitterness. He wanted to cheer her up the best he could.

The night came to an end and Hermione hugged the shocked werewolf tightly.

"Goodbye Remus and be careful out there."

The sandy-haired man returned the gesture tightly, thinking she was referring to his change the next night. He kissed her forehead saying, "I will Hermione I promise."

With that he left the chambers of Hogwarts Potions Master. When the door shut Hermione sunk to the floor her hair reaching around her like a curtain. She sighed and said, "Will you take care of him for me Sev. Without being a downright bastard about it?"

Hermione stared into his eyes and he realized he couldn't deny her the simple request. She loved him and that was all that mattered. His sister asked him to do one thing for her while she was gone and Dark Lord be damned he was going to do it.

Hermione nodded and said, "See you in history big brother." Before she entered her room and walked over to the note.

"I accept my mission but, please allow me to gather some things first." With that she grabbed her three photos and one set of dress robes as well as some of her muggle trinkets before she stood in front of the letter and grabbed it.

~In 1979~

She stood before Dumbledore's desk. In the chairs on the left were the Marauders and Severus and Malfoy as children. To the right, Minerva and Poppy. She handed the letter before turning to Severus who obviously knew his role as he was smirking and said, "Hello dear brother." She walked up and hugged him in front of everyone.

The Headmaster smiled and said, "Welcome Miss Snape to Hogwarts. Minerva is here to show you to your dorm for now, just follow her as I have some," he paused to smile at the Marauders, "pranksters to handle."

Harmony smiled at him, "Of course Headmaster but, may I have just a moment with the Misters Potter and Black?" Her brown eyes glinting mischievously in the light. Receiving an affirmative nod she turned to the two roguishly handsome boys and muttered a spell under her breath and before her sat two angry females before she said loud, "Maybe this will teach you to mess with the Snape family. Don't bother my brother ever again."

Standing tall Severus walked over to her, looping his arm through hers he said, "Let us leave these 'ladies' to the Headmaster shall we Harmony." Her smile was bright and she didn't notice a certain blue eyed gentleman staring at her with a look of awe to his face. "Yes, Sev I think we shall. I really want to tell you about my progress on that potion I am creating to help werewolves on the full moon. I think I finally got it finished. I just need someone willing to test it."

Severus just beamed with pride at his sister saying, "I think the Headmaster has someone in mind for that. He said he would let you know by the end of the week." She nodded happily her bag on her shoulder as they followed Minerva and Poppy out of the office. Malfoy trailing after them with an intrigued look upon his face as he walked his eyes transfixed on her rear.

Sirius turned to the headmaster and said, "Dumbledore you let a death eater's sister into the school? You let her hex us!"

His eyes stormy in anger until James grabbed his arm and said, "Sirius knock it off didn't you hear her. She has been working on something to help werewolves, she can't be a supporter of all that pureblood nonsense if she cares about them. She could help Remus!"

Peter just sat timidly in his seat while looking at the Headmaster who merely smiled his eyes twinkling before speaking, "She merely wanted retribution for her brother from those who have tormented him for years. She honestly could have done worse Mr. Black. She is a fighter against the Dark Lord who has faced him face-to-face seven times and survived." His blue eyes glinted with an intrigued twinkle.

Remus and the other two gaped at him, "Seven times! How the hell did she survive that? Does that mean Snape doesn't really support the Dark Lord?" Remus's soft tenor spoke to the elderly man.

"Severus serves the Dark Lord in hopes of keeping his sister alive. He does it hoping that one day he can use the knowledge of his services against Voldemort in a critical moment. He has been spying for me." The old man stared hard at the boys, "I do hope you go easier on him this year but, don't switch completely otherwise he may be killed and after all they both have lost…I don't think Miss Harmony would survive it. Her brother is all she has left in this world."

Peter nodded his skin pale, he fidgeted nervously in his seat. Remus nodded while looking at the man, he admired the man's ability to understand the reasoning of others and help them the best he can. He opened his mouth to speak, "I'd like to help her test her potion…if you approve of course."

Albus clapped his hands, "Absolutely that is why I asked you boys here actually. I didn't expect her to arrive until dinner but, Severus says his sister is punctual if not early. Rather amusing if I do say so myself." He looked back to the young men before him and two men turned women with a smile. "You may be stuck like that for a while until she deems you worthy of being normal again. She created the spell herself after all."

Remus nodded and stood saying, "I'll keep them in line for a while." He gestured for the guys to follow him and they all walked to the tower. Entering their dorm, they gathered around on a bed silent in thought about this mysterious new girl, who apparently was the sister of their childhood rival Severus Snape.

~In 1997~

Severus was asleep on his chair with a book in his lap when he was shaken awake by a frantic Remus Lupin. He shook his head and blinked at the man before asking, "What is wrong with you Lupin?"

Remus looked left and right before saying, "Where's Hermione? She's not in her room and I can't find her anywhere!" He got up and ran out through the hallways of Hogwarts before they reached the Headmistress's office he was pulled into the passage by Minerva and Severus.

In the office he was sat down and Severus sat down across from him. "Remus you need to calm yourself. Take a deep breath and focus." He pierced the frantic man with his black eyes and continued, "This was something that I could not tell you until now…I was sworn to secrecy by Albus himself."

Remus's eyes darted between the two people that were entrusted with the order.


	3. Harmony and Sev, Loving Rival Opposites

PSL: Hey guys sorry it took so long to update with my computer malfunctions my dad is letting me use his computer for this update I hope you guys are happy about it. ^.^ Well read and enjoy!

Also I know the question of Peter getting Snape into trouble has yet to be answered but, it will be answered in the next chapter I promise.

The Will of Time: Chapter Three- Harmony Snape of Gryffindor and Severus Snape of Slytherin.

Harmony walked through the halls of the vast castle in search of her brother who she was told to keep an eye out for him. They were going to meet up so she could go shopping for the start of the New Year. She was excited as her black curls bounced lovingly over her shoulders to reach mid thigh.

She was about to pass the Great Hall when her arm was snatched by a blonde haired young man, Lucius Malfoy.

"Miss Snape, a word if you don't mind?" His icy eyes cocked in an arrogant stance. Taking her arm from him gently, she tried not to look sick as she said,

"I'm sorry but now isn't the best time I am looking for my brother so that I may go out shopping for my supplies with him today. Please release my arm." Her brown eyes glowing in annoyance at the young man's gall, she did her best not to scoff at him.

"Ah! There you are Harmony I was just searching for you." Severus said as he walked up to her and grabbed her hand before pulling her away from Malfoy muttering as they walked away, "Careful sister, you looked like you were about to blow him to pieces." His deep voice chuckling as they continued through the castle not noticing the boys on the stairs. "That's because I was about to blow dear Malfoy- the Ferret to pieces. I hate him!"

She laughed at the look on her brother's face before running from him to the end of the corridor before turning back to his stunned countenance. "Well? Come on slow poke!" Her bell-like laughter ringing as he ran after her until they reached the entrance hall where she jumped up and down in glee.

Dumbledore the Marauders and Lily all stood in shock as they watched Snape tackle his sister to the floor both of them laughing as they wrestled. Before a smile spread across Dumbledore's face as he cleared his throat. Both of them froze and looked up and blushed before smirking at each other and breaking into fits of laughter once more before helping each other up.

"Hello Headmaster, How do you do today?" Harmony said as she curtsied like a proper lady. Severus bowing while smiling at his sister, he smirked at her formal attitude. "Good Morning Headmaster."

Dumbledore smiled and replied, "Good Morning to you both, and I am doing wonderful Miss Snape. It warms my heart to see the two of you from separate houses still able to bond as true siblings should. Are you ready for today?"

Harmony looked at him questioningly, "Yes after all I am only shopping for supplies for school right?" She looked at her brother as he snickered, "What, Severus? Am I missing something here?" Her lips in a curious pout, she watched her brother turn to her.

"We also have to shop for a dress for the ball that is approaching which is why they," gesturing to the Marauder's and Lily, "are coming with us. They are going to help you pick something out. A brother's opinion can only go so far you know."

Harmony groaned, "No…not shopping!" She shook her head as the males stared at her in shock except for the snickering old man and annoying brother. "I hate shopping! Do I have to be at the stupid ball? Honestly, Headmaster you know how much I hate these things." She pouted and crossed her arms. Severus wrapped his arms around his sister, "Yes you have to go for the ball is when he will formally introduce you to the school as a student here…think of it as one of the birthday balls mother would have thrown for you."

"Sev, I don't want a stupid ball. I would rather burrow in a hole and die!" Her brown eyes darkening in frustration, "The only good thing about those parties was yours and mother's presence. The rest of the people there were gossip obsessed pigs!"

"Matters not, you are going anyway even if I have to sneak in Gryffindor tower and drag you." Severus said as he grabbed her hands and led her towards the doors. Only to roll his eyes as he could feel her trying to resist his strength, she finally gave u and caught up to him leaving the others behind for a moment.

Lily turned to the headmaster her eyes filled with mirth, "She is definitely not the traditional pureblood princess is she?" The Marauders felt some sympathy for the girl as they could only guess the type of company she had been forced to keep whilst growing up.

The old man's eyes filled with joy said, "Yes she is different from most purebloods and it is her influence and love for her brother that helps our side of the war." He gestured for them to follow the two siblings, "Run along now, Severus will need all the help he can get to get his sister in the store for dresses believe me. I have watched her grow and she is quite the little escape artist when she puts her mind to it." He tapped his chin in thought, "Or she will give him that adorable pitiful face until he submits."

The others grinned at each other and nodded before taking off after the two siblings. The Gryffindor Princess and Slytherin Prince, Harmony and Severus Snape, they are two siblings who are in a battle to change the world.

PSL: Well I hope you enjoyed Harmony's little resistance to Malfoy and Balls I think it will be fun writing the next chapter. So stay tuned until next time to see the adventures of shopping and how Harmony deals with Peter. Please Review!


	4. Shopping with the Snapes, Peter's Vow

PSL: Hi guys I know shocking that I am putting up two updates in one day but I figure its better this way as it helps cure the masses of fic withdrawal. XD Hope you all enjoy this chapter.

The Will of Time: Chapter Three- Shopping with the Snapes, Peter's Secret Vow

Harmony and Severus walked out of the new bookstore in Hogsmeade known as Spell Binders. They were laughing as they chatted away about books. Severus was able to keep her so distracted she didn't even notice he just walked her into a dress store as James and Sirius blocked the entryway.

When Severus stopped moving and a smirk ran across his face Harmony paled. She let her eyes drift around the room as she took in all the colors and cuts of the dresses. Her voice let out pathetic whimpers as she was pulled into the dressing room by Lily.

Sighing Remus, Peter and Severus sat together in the three chairs waiting for the girls to come out. Lily was also shopping for her own dress while she was assisting Harmony. Who, much to her credit, gave Lily a run for her money when it came to being stubborn.

The door flew open as the ladies exited in their first dresses. Harmony was in a white silken dress with silver colored accents littering the dresses design. The dress only went to mid thigh which noticeably made her uncomfortable. Remus taking pity on her said, "I don't think that's the one Lily. It's far too short for her." His blue eyes sparkled as a blush spread across his cheeks when Harmony's smile reached him.

Harmony almost jumped for joy at the words Remus spoke thinking she may just survive a dress shopping trip without feeling utterly mortified by the results. She went in with little resistance to try on her second dress.

The second dress Harmony tried on was a evening gown of a slim grabbing figure that hugged her curves just a little much and the color was a horrid coral pink. She looked like a spotted fruit in this dress and Severus and Peter both deemed it unworthy. Remus made a helpful comment though, "The length is nice but, the way it hugs her figure isn't very flattering." The woman helping with the selections noted his opinion and went for something a little simpler.

Lily's second dress was the one that complimented her perfectly, being a crisp grass green it hugged her curves deliciously and made her eyes shine. James and Sirius both whistled only to see Lily blush and run back into the changing room. She exited with the dress and purchased her choice. After that she joined Severus, Remus, and Peter on the chairs in front of the dressing mirrors.

Harmony exited for the third time this time the dress was a glorious shade of dark blue lined in a glacier purple on the bell sleeve ends and the skirts split. Under the split skirt was a lighter blue material marked with silver snowflakes that graced the dresses design. She smiled as it clung to her upper body much like a corset while flaring out towards the bottom nicely. (Think of a blend of Sleeping Beauty's and Belle's dresses) She looked marvelous in it.

Severus smiled and clapped saying, "Very nice!" Peter hummed in agreement as the boys once again whistled. Lily looked like she wanted to cry as she beamed at Harmony. She looked just like a fairy tale princess. Remus was the last to speak and his one word spoke volumes, "Perfect!" His blue eyes trailed along her curves observing the dress as he motioned for her to twirl. He noted every detail and how it complimented her figure and natural appearance. She nodded and went to change into her clothes.

Harmony smiled grateful at the group as she purchased the dress before they left the store. "Thanks everyone…usually our mother had picked horrible dresses for me that showed too much skin. I think this was the best shopping day ever!" Harmony and Lily laughed as they skipped down the road. They were going to stop in the accessory store while the boys went to the prank shop.

Lilly approached some silver jewelry and asked Harmony, "How about silver?" Looking at the brown eyed girl, she watched as Harmony shook her head. "No I like a blend of white and rose gold. Like right here!" As she gaped at the beautiful set, it was a pattern of a full moon and stars intertwined by what seemed to be moon beams. She wasn't sure why but, the pieces seemed to pull at her as if they were meant to be hers.

"You know there's a legend behind those pieces young lady." The teller said, she was a kindly old woman who held a great smile on her face. "It is said that those who are magically bound to these pieces have a soul mate. One who is usually a werewolf."

"Really?" Harmony asked, intrigued by the jewels. "I thought that was just some myth?" Her eyes glittered at the sight of the set with sapphires in the stars. The moons on each piece left unblemished except for the tiny heart shaped amethyst in its center. (The set is an anklet, bracelet, ring, earrings, a necklace, and hair pieces)

"Oh it is, but every myth has a sense of truth even here in the Wizarding World. Doesn't it dear?" The old teller asked with a knowing smile on her face.

"I would like to get this set if it is possible. How much is it?" Her eyes trailing up onto the teller without hearing Lily's astonished gasp.

"300 Galleons I think is appropriate wouldn't you say?" The woman inquired and Harmony in agreement paid for the set of gems. Turning to Lily she asked, "What's wrong with you?"

Lily just stared at the girl in astonishment, "You bought those even knowing that it could mean trouble for you? It says those bound would have a werewolf soul mate!" Her green eyes admiring the set before her, she smiled at Harmony. "You know if word gets out it could mean serious trouble for you don't you? The Slytherin's are all about pureblood supremacy and all that nonsense."

Harmony grinned, "It is utter nonsense as you said. Besides the set is gorgeous and I felt drawn to it somehow…don't ask me why but, I just did is all." She clapped her hands together after she added her set to her bag. "Now time to find you a set…my treat!"

So back to browsing the girls went searching for the perfect accessories for Lily.

~With the boys in Zonko's~

Remus and Severus watched in amusement as the boys ran around buying some of the most ridiculous trinkets imaginable. Remus turned to Severus and said, "So where was your sister all this time that you were in Hogwarts?"

Severus frowned and replied, "She was home tutored by our mother until our mother died this past spring…killed by muggles in a hit and run." Looking at the sandy haired boy suspiciously he asked, "Why do you want to know?"

Remus grimaced and said, "I'm sorry about your mother. She must have been a wonderful teacher…your sister is very talented and intelligent. Tell me, what made her interested in helping werewolves?"

Severus grinned and said, "Besides me telling her about you. She had a friend before I ever went to Hogwarts who she cared for very much." He paused as a grimace reached his countenance "He was a young werewolf who had been newly turned and on his first full moon he ended up killing someone on accident. He had lived alone and had no one to lock him away properly and seeing as he was a muggle…it made it even harder for him." He looked towards the approaching girls laughing and finished the tale simply. "Because of that he was hunted down and killed by ministry officials. She has been determined to help all werewolves gain rights ever since. She never wants another to be put down like an animal for something they had no control over."

Remus looked at Snape in shock and said, "I won't say a word." He watched Severus nod and gesture to the doors. As the girls walked in the three Gryffindor pranksters had just finished paying for their toys and suggested,

"Shall we go get something to eat?" Sirius said as his stomach began to growl. Everyone began laughing as they headed towards the Three Broom Sticks. Harmony paused and said, "You guys go ahead I would like to speak with Peter and Severus alone for a few minutes." The others paused and asked, "You sure?" Harmony just nodded as she gestured to the two to follow her.

As they walked away Lily shrugged her shoulders and said, "Lets go we'll save them seats." Remus looked back one more time before heading alone in with the group.

As the three turned the corner Harmony pinned Peter to the wall and as he scratched his arm and said, "I know you serve _him_ so I am only going to say this once. Will you do an Unbreakable Vow with me?" The young frightened boy shook as he said, "What do you want me to vow about!" His voice in a frightened squeak, he watched the dark eyes of the mysterious with before him.

"I want you to swear that you will reveal nothing of Severus's true allegiance as well as anything about me that you ever learn or discover. Will you commit to the Unbreakable Vow?" Severus watched coolly from the side as his sister handled the boy like a pro.

"Yes! Yes! I will do the vow." Peter spoke, "I did not wish to join him my father forced me to." Her eyes softened, "I believe you Peter but, you must understand I have to protect my family. I also have to help protect all the innocent lives in Hogwarts. I will add to the vow but not much." She nodded to Severus to do the vow officiating as she grasped Peter's hand with hers.

"Do you, Peter Pettigrew swear never to harm or give any information about Severus Snape, Harmony Snape, or Hermione Granger to anyone?" Peter replied, "I do." The first cord surrounded their wrists.

"Do you, Peter swear never to betray your friends at Hogwarts no matter what the price?" He paled and said, "I do."

"And finally, do you, Peter, swear you will give me all the information you can about Voldemort's activities so that I may help Dumbledore to protect the school." He nodded and smiled, "I do."

The second and third cords wrapped around their wrists before burning and vanishing into their flesh. "It's done and thank you Peter. I will inform Dumbledore of this so he knows you are helping us. I am proud of you."

Peter looked up at Harmony with admiration in his eyes. "Thank you…Thank You! I won't let you down." She just smiled and shook her head, "I know you won't Peter. Thank you."

With that the three left to join the others in the Three Broom Sticks. After which they were heading up to the castle. Harmony knew she had a lot of explaining to do with Dumbledore when she returned to the school. She would have to take Severus and Peter with her when she did that though. For now she would just enjoy her day.

PSL: I hope you all like this chapter I think its pretty good. I always felt bad for Peter for having betrayed his friends. You can just imagine how frightened he must have been when he attended Hogwarts and was approached by him.

Stay tuned I may update one more time tonight but, hey you never know?

Please Review! Add details if you still have any questions about anything going on. I may be able to add that later.


	5. Telling Dumbledore, Yule Tidings

Chapter Four- Telling Dumbledore, Yule Tidings

Harmony moved towards the head master's office with Peter and Severus following behind her. She said the password with a smile for the enchanted statue as he moved gracefully to let them pass. As she moved towards the office at the top an older Slytherin student flew past her his blonde hair whipping behind him. Harmony quirked an eyebrow at her brother, "Wonder what his problem is..." she left her sentence open not thinking it would be answered, "Mr Malfoy has been spying and interfering in things that were none of his business. Nothing more Miss Snape."

The young woman nodded her eyes trailing back to the head master as she let him you legilmency, 'Peter has joined us sir...he took an Unbreakable Vow.' The elderly wizard nodded and smiled inviting them into his office, "Lemon Drops anyone?" The three students chorused with a "No thank you." Severus moved forward, "Sir as you are aware Peter was forced into service by his father and has taken an Unbreakable Vow to help us protect the school and its students.

The Head Master smiled at Peter, "I am relieved to know that is the case. I am also sorry you had to take an Unbreakable Vow to be brought into the fold but, as you can imagine." He waved his hand gesturing to Hogwarts. "The students are meant to find Hogwarts to be a home away from home where they can safely go forth into their studies. Being children without a care in the world." Peter nodded, "Yes sir...but, how do I keep Voldemort from finding out?"

Harmony gave Peter a small frown, "You could learn Occlumency if your attuned to it however...there is no absolute guarantee." She looked at Dumbledore, "He is a skilled Legilmens and that makes him incredibly dangerous to anyone whose mind is left defensless." Dumbledore pulled out a necklace with the Pettigrew crest on it. "This is an heirloom that your mother gave me before she died. It will help shield your mind and confuse anyone who looks in. However learning the basics of Occlumency will only increase your chances."

Severus stepped forward, "While Harmony brews the potion for Remus I can train Peter in the basics...when you are unavailable." He grinned at Harmony as she smiled at him with pride, "That's a great idea!" She turned to the Head Master. "What do you think sir?" Her eyes watching for any motions of displeasure on the elder wizard.

"That sounds like a wonderful solution however, enough of the heavy subjects for tonight. Are you all ready for the Yule Ball?" He said and began chuckling as his students groaned. "What is this? Didn't you all have fun shopping in Hogsmeade for this very occasion?" Harmony glared at him suprising the other two in the room, "You know I hate these things...the only good thing that can come from this is the dress is more to my appreciation. I still hate all this formality!" Severus began snickering,"You don't want to disappoint Remus do you? He helped find your perfect dress after all."

Dumbledore smiled as the two supposed siblings began bickering back and forth. Peter looked up at the head master after the necklace was in place. "What about you head master?" The older man smiled, "I will steal a few dances from some of the students Harmony if she'll let me even...funny though that depends on if Remus will share her." Peter grinned, "I guess, I'm going with Sally Mayweather from Hufflepuff." He walked over to his classmates and said, "I think we should head back to the dorms now."

Harmony and Severus nodded before smirking and moving towards the door with Peter following after. Dumbledore just grinned at their backs and after the door closed, "What an interesting group of teenagers, don't you think Minerva?" A man moved from the shadows, "Of course Albus...Harmony Snape is too smart for her own good though. You will need to be careful with her." The woman than disappeared through the flames with floo powder.

"I don't think we will this time Minerva...I don't think we will." Albus muttered as he watched the flames fade.

'Miss Granger chose a very powerful way to ensure Peter would not be able to reveal anything to Tom about Severus or herself. An impressive feat indeed. Then again she is from the future which gives her the advantage.' Dumbledore thought to himself as he left to help get the Yule Ball started. 'How will you cope against her I wonder, Tom.'

*~ Back at the Dorms~*

"So Harmony you're planning to do what to Sirius and James?" Lily asked with her hands on her hips. Harmony looked at her with a smile, "Sorry but, I won't incriminate you for assisting with the prank by telling you." She finished her final touches on her dress and moved behind Lily, "I will tell you this though...they will regret the day they ever pranked a Snape."

Lily frowned, "Nothing physically harmful right?" She wasn't worried about her date's pride being brought down a few notches she just didn't want anyone to get hurt. Harmony looked at Lily with a serious gaze, "No, the worst injury they will suffer is utter humiliation and some teasing. The boys will be safe from physical harm."

Lily sighed and nodded, "Well we best head down the boys are waiting for us in the common room." Harmony smiled and nodded. "Yes let's go." Leaving the dormitory neither girl thought about the prank of the evening and only about their dates. Seeing Remus waiting at the bottom of the stairs with James both girls sighed happily. As Harmony reached Remus she kissed him on the cheek. "You look wonderful Remus, absolutely charming." She smiled as she played with the hints of blue on his robes as he offered his arm. "Harmony you look lovely yourself this evening. I'm honored to be your escort for the evening.

Lily in her green gown moved to James who was to busy looking to say a word. Lily just rolled her eyes and grabbed his arm saying to him, "Let's go Potter...preferably with you mind intact where we can actually have a conversation. She gazed around the common room, "Where are Sirius and Peter?" Harmony input, "Picking up their dates from Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff towers I think. Severus said he would meet us there."

*~ At the Great Hall~*

Couple by couple each group enetered into the hall and gathered with their friends gazing at the beautiful silver and gold decor. "It's gorgeous in here...I know we have magic and all but, they gotta be doing something right with all this." Sirius muttered as he walked up with his date who pulled him towards the dance floor. "Come on Sirius lets go dance!" Sirius made a face as he was dragged away by the girl he was now regretting as a date.

Lily and Harmony laughed with Remus and James as James mockingly went to wipe a tear, "Goodbye Sirius, we'll miss you!" His dramatic exclamation made the group break out in a fit of laughter again as Sirius flipped the bird at him. Lily gasped, "Sirius Black!" James winced away at Lily's tone until he realised it wasn't his name she called for once. "Oh Sirius old friend I would hate to be you right now." Harmony just rolled her eyes and muttered a spell under her breath. Sirius went from dancing away from his clingy date to hanging from the ceiling glowing red and green like a christmas light and anytime he tried to speak all you could hear was Jingle Bell Rock.

Lily just looked at Harmony who winked back in amusement as Remus and James continued to laugh at Sirius's humiliating pose on the ceiling Dumbledore and the teachers looked up at the stuck student as he continued on Jingle Bell Rocking for help. Dumbledore easily undid the spell and brought Sirius down to the floor back to normal and laughed merrily as he charged off to hunt down the prankster in question. However Remus swept Harmony onto the dance floor for a graceful waltz.

Harmony enjoyed being close to Remus with his hand on her waist and her hand held in his. He smiled down thoughtfully as the lights glinted off the accessories in her hair and on her neck. "Why the moons?" He was curious and had never seen pieces like that before. Harmony blushed, "The legend of these pieces of jewelery is the wearer's soulmate is a werewolf." his fingers trailed along the pattern of a full moon and stars intertwined by what seemed to be moon beams. He noticed that there were sapphires set in the stars. The moons on each piece had a tiny heart shaped amethyst in its center. "Why would you pick something like this? The werewolves are cursed."

Harmony scowled at him, "Cursed? Maybe that's true but, being cursed doesn't make someone any less human." Remus searched her eyes and saw nothing but, sincere honesty. 'Severus did say she cared about them after what happened to her friend.' A warmth developed in his chest as he saw her head tilt in confusion, "Remus...is something on your mind?" He shook his head and pulled her close, "Just you Harmony...just you."

Harmony let herself be held and closed her eyes, 'I can't believe I'm here with Remus. I get to see what his smile was really like before all the sadness. I hope Severus is taking good care of him at home.' She held tighter to him as she remembered her friend Tobias, who was killed by the ministry for a murder Fenrir Greyback may as well have commited. 'Wherever you are Tobias...I hope you're happy and watching over me and my loved ones.' Remus held on and looked at Severus who was dancing with a Ravenclaw girl and watched as he lipped, 'She's remembering her wolf friend.' He nodded in understanding and kissed her head as they continued to sway.


End file.
